the last chance for the first apocalipcis
by cloud fox
Summary: ya aqui esta el tercer cap.de esta Historia protagonisada por mi y mis amigossin dejar de lado algunos personajes del juego si les gustan las historias alternativas leeanla si no ...no.gracias por el apoyo en mi otro fic .
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos , este es un fic o parodia o como le quieran llamar dedicado a mis amigos y mi ,lo hago por que no tengo nada mejor que hacer ,estoy de vacaciones y son las 9 de la noche ,además estoy con una sobredosis de resident evil 4 …………..EN ESTE FIC LOS PERSONAJES NO SON DEL JUEGO ,SOMOS MIS AMIGOS Y YO ,ADEMAS DE ALGUNA PERSONA X……resident evil no es mío, lo fuera les prometo que las películas no serian tan malas como lo fueron (ojala que el libretista de la película lea esto ),si, a nadie le gusto y si fuera por………….creo que si sigo así esto se va a convertir en una carta de sugerencia (critica no será ?)ahhhhhhh CALLATE!...ese era mi conciencia que siempre me molesta cuando escribo espero que ahora no lo hagas (descuida no soy tan imprudente)MMMM…….?.ya aquí les va mi buen fic.**

RESIDENT EVIL

"THE LAST CHANCE FOR THE FIRST APOCALIPCIS"

( la ultima oportunidad para el primer Apocalipsis)

-CAPITULO 1: "UN CRUEL DESTINO"

22 DE DICIEMBRE DEL 2009,2:47 AM

-No aguatare mucho …..creo que esta va hacer mi ultima anotación y parece que solo me va quedando una única escapatoria ,la muerte…..sinceramente ya no puedo vivir con esta culpa sobre mis hombros……..Ariel…..Héctor…..Marcos…y todos los demás ; por…porqué? ellos fueron los únicos que me ayudaron en desesperación y fueron mis únicos amigos. pero …..yo no tuve la culpa ELLOS ME DIGIERON! ……….ahora tengo dos caminos ….matar o matarme…

Auque tratare de sobrevivir con la única fortaleza de ayudar para que ellas no mueran como todos los demás.

17 DE SEPTIEMBRE DEL 2009, 6:20 AM

-El alba del amanecer se acerca poco a poco a la ventana cuando de pronto sonó el despertador

para decirme que empieza orto extenuante día de entrenamiento……lo apague rápidamente y casi se me cae, desperté muy cansado como si me hubiera movido mucho en la noche.

También estaba empapado en sudor, pero un sudor no muy normal sino que uno muy distinto era como si de verdad hubiera corrido…

-mmm… debe ser mi imaginación -me dije y me fui a duchar.

Estaba completamente dentro de mis pensamientos, todavía no me podía creer lo que había soñado esa noche. De pronto y sacándome de mis pensamientos repentinamente escuche el teléfono, salí corriendo de la ducha pensando que era ella.

-:Alo ! si?-Pregunte un tanto enojado por la improvista llamada.

-**GUTEN TAG**!... amiguin (hola en alemán)-respondió una voz conocida para mi.

-todavía no me lo creía… era el Ariel , mi mejor amigo de la juventud.

-Hola! Cuanto tiempo?- dije olvidándome del enojo por la llamada.

-Creo… que tres meses…desde que nos juntamos para la ceremonia de encuentro de ex alumnos de nuestro ex colegio-me dijo

-Tanto?y por que me llamas tan repentinamente-dije mientras que me preguntaba interiormente algo así … (me imagino que le falta plata..)

-Es que he estado ocupado en la universidad ,y a ti como te ido en tu practica?-

-mmmm…….ser detective en entrenamiento es difícil.-(si eso debe ser)

-Y como te ha ido en general ? –Pregunto mi amigo.

-A mi ?-

-No idiota al vecino!-me contesto irritado.

-jajajajajaa… nunca cambias no es así?-(que pena todavía no me pagan y ya me están pidiendo plata) me dije a mismo con una cara de sorpresa y arrogancia.

-Oye quería preguntarte algo?-Dijo

- Plata no tengo, tiempo menos y cigarros tampoco …que quieres?-dije tratando de esconder una risa que pronto soltaría.

-PRIMERO QUE NADA NUNCA TE EH PEDIDO PLATA!Y SEGUNDO YO NO FUMO!- respondió gritándome por el teléfono.

-Ahhh cálmate OH, era solo una broma… - (uf me salve) mi mismo.

-………bueno, entonces cuando nos juntamos para ir a "fuliculiar "-(significa ir a molestar alguna parte o simplemente a hacer tonterías sin ningún motivo aparente)

-No se, cuando tienes tiempo?- pregunte seriamente.

-No se , te llamo yo –

-Oye y como esta tu hermana? no eh sabido nada después que se caso ….-dije mientras que me reía silenciosamente.

-Esta en Argentina ,vive y trabaja alla-

-Y como ha estado Reichel? Se ha sanado completamente?...-pregunte.

-Si , ahora esta irreconocible …aparte de estar mejor mentalmente se esta volviendo cada día mas hermosa …- me dijo

-Me alegro por ella, mándale saludos de mi parte!-

-Y para que si no te conoce?-

-No se, pero hazlo igual …-

-No…-

-Bastardo…-dije un tanto irritado por la caprichosa actitud de mi amigo.

-Ya te corto ,después hablamos ,que voy a llegar atrasado.!-dije sin mas que decir.

-ya, hasta entonces!-dijo cortando la llamada.

…………

La llamada se corto y me fui corriendo a cortar el agua de la ducha .después ,prendí el televisor para ver un poco las noticias.

De pronto me quede viendo un reportaje sobre una mujer que fue encontrada muerta en callejón ,la chica parecía ser una prostituta, pero lo que mas me llamo la atención fue que el cuerpo estaba totalmente mordido como si algo o alguien se la hubieran intentado comer ….

-Que asco!- me dije a mismo y apague el televisor sabiendo que me enviarían a mi y mis compañeros de equipo(claro como éramos principiantes nos enviaban a nosotros)…

me tuve que hacer de idea de revisar el cuerpo entonces, así que preferí no desayunar y salir rápido a tomar el autobús.

Llegue tarde y como me lo suponía ya habían enviado a mi equipo a retomar pistas del caso, así que me equipe con la chaqueta y la bandolera con la funda de la pistola con esta dentro.

Salí rápido para que el sargento Wesker no me regañara por llegar tarde de nuevo. No tarde mucho en tomar un taxi , la dirección exacta era una calle que yo no conocía mucho así que le pregunte al chofer donde quedaba exactamente el lugar.

Cuando le mencione el lugar me dijo que el ya no transitaba por esos parajes y que tomara otro taxi por que el no me llevaría hasta aya.

-Bueno al fin y la cabo logre tomar un taxi que me llevara hasta el susodicho sitio ,el conductor era un tipo joven de mas o menos 26 años de pelo negro y de gafas negras también (se parece a Roy Mustang en full metal alchmist).

Le pregunte que por que ninguno de los conductores iba a esa parte de la ciudad de Raccoon city. se mantuvo callado durante largo tiempo y empezó a decir algo de que hacia tiempo ya en esa parte ocurrían asesinatos como el de ese mismo día ,pero la gente no hablaba por miedo a que a ellos les pasara lo mismo.

En lo que hubo del resto del camino me fui callado tratando de deducir por que el asesino se comía a sus victimas en ves de descuartizarlas como todos los demás locos homicidas que había estado siguiendo junto con mis compañeros de entrenamiento.

Ya había llegado y sin darme cuenta estaban en el lugar del crimen, el sitio estaba lleno de patrullas y de policías, que pena que ellos solo estaban hay para que la gente no molestara, en cambio nosotros teníamos que resolver el crimen.

De repente me di cuenta que tenia a alguien detrás mió ,me di vuelta lentamente con la sensación de que era el sargento Wesker y no me equivoque .

(¡!)

-Tarde como siempre Varas! a la otra te vas de todos los casos importantes.-me dijo gritándome como siempre lo hacia.

-LO SIENTO SEÑOR, DIGO SARGENTO! LE JURO QUE NO VA A VOLVER A OCURRIR!- dije casi muero de miedo por el susto que me había llevado. (por que tengo que ser tan arrastrado ,algún día asendereé y te veré a mis pies maldito Wesker)me dije en mi interior.

-Ahora ve y ayuda a tus compañeros-ordeno

-ENSEGUIDA SARGENTO! -(púdrete en el infierno, maldito bastardo)

Retome mi camino hacia donde estaban mis compañeros, pero había algo que me llamo la atención ,era el olor que se inhalaba en el ambiente, era un hedor asqueroso como si alguna cosa muerta estuviera rondando las cercanías.

Antes de encontrar a mis compañeros decidí mirar primero el cadáver, el cual estaba cubierto por mantas y no había nadie vigilándolo (me pregunte el por que), me acerque al cuerpo ya muerto y lo descubrí solo la cabeza…

Estaba totalmente masacrada, era como si se la hubieran intentado comer cuando estaba desprevenida. Seguí con el torso …..También tenia las mismas marcas de mordidas, la deje descubierta y me pare para buscar algún medico que me digiera cuanto tiempo llevaba muerta exactamente.

Me estaba sacando los guantes de hule cuando de pronto sentí que algo me tomo el pie, voltee y me di cuenta que era la puta… estaba viva!...como podría estarlo después de ser masacrada! y por que quería morderme!

Intente sacármela de encima pero me tenia totalmente paralizado nunca había visto una cosa tan horrible, estaba tan asustado que ni siquiera estaba pensando claramente, hasta que de pronto se sintió un disparo y la puta se desplomo en el piso, dándole, la muerte?……

Mi salvador había sido el sargento Wesker que estaba parado frente mió apuntando hacia el cadáver ahora si muerto, al parecer hasta el estaba sorprendido.

-No… No , puede ser …han llegado hasta aquí?...pero como?... si estaban?….-el hablaba solo como si no notara mi presencia.

-Sargento que mierda era eso!por …por que se movía!-Impresionado, asustado y confundido, tenia estos tres sentimientos cuando pregunte esto.

-TU NO HAS VISTO NADA ,ENTENDIDO!-Me dijo tratando de no colocarse tendo(o mas de lo que estaba)

-Pe…pero?-

-ENTENDIDO!O QUERES TERMINAR IGUAL QUE ELLA!-dijo, mientras me apuntaba con su Bereta M92F.

-…………….bueno comprendo-dije todavía asustado e impresionado por la conducta de mi jefe.

-Buen chico así no tendremos ningún problema OK?-menciono tranquilamente mientras guardaba su pistola en la funda.

-si……….-respondí tratando de tranquilizarme.

-Si que!-

-SI SEÑOR., DIGO , SARGENTO!-

Me levante, me calme y me fui corriendo donde mis compañeros como si nada hubiera pasado.

Wesker se quedo al lado del cuerpo al parecer creo que le estaba sacando muestras de sangre.

Me dije a mismo que esto no se iba a quedar así, tenia que investigar a Wesker y desenmascararlo con mis propias manos.

Cuando encontré a mis compañeros estaban muy callados, demasiados para mi gusto.

Pregunte a Nina ,ella era una bella chica de mas o menos 19 o 18 años (nunca le pregunte su edad ),de cabello largo y color negro azabache(el cual tenia tomado por reglamento),de cuerpo delgado y de pequeñas proporciones (algo como la chica tierna de la serie "green green"),era tierna , carismática y muy amable con todos…..ella fue a la primera que conocí cuando entre a la practica de detective y me pregunte que como una chica tan sensible le gustaba ese tipo de trabajos tan fríos y escalofriantes.

Ella es mi mejor amiga en el equipo (aunque me gustaría que hubiera algo mas ) y me dijo que Wesker les había enviado a recopilar información en los alrededores de la cuadra ,pero nadie les quería decir nada y no sabían que hacer por que si llegaban con las manos vacías el mismo no los iba (me incluyo)a dejar dormir en los próximos 3 días.

Le dije que se calmara por que estaba llorando (como siempre) ,seque sus lagrimas y le acaricie el pelo como un padre a una hija . Le comente que también me había pasado algo similar al venir…

Me quede callado por un momento y le dije que comprara unos cafés por que estaba haciendo un poco de frió y no había dormido bien, se calmo y con una linda sonrisa fue corriendo a comprar el encargo que le hice.

Fui con los otros dos chicos de mi equipo Nicolahi y Carlos, el primero era un tipo muy desagradable y tenia un muy mal corte de pelo (era calvo y tenia el pelo color gris) aparte de ser muy frió no era un buen detective según yo.

El segundo era muy simpático pero un poco (pero solo un poco) egocéntrico y galán, era alto ,de cuerpo delgado pero corpulento y de cabello color castaña.

-Hey chicos, que han averiguado sobre el asesino?-Pregunte cuando llegue.

-No mucho, solo que es un tipo con dos piernas y dos brazos ,aparte de un gran apetito y no muy normal que digamos.-dijo Carlos al verme.

-Y también tenia dos ojos y una nariz chata?…….jajajaja.-exclame al ver la repuesta anterior de mi amigo.

-nos pusimos los brazos sobres los hombros y reímos a carcajadas. Mientras que nuestro otro compañero nos miraba con una cara de de enojo e indiferencia.

-…Par de payasos, si siguen así nunca vamos a saber nada serio sobre el crimen.- nos dijo el ya muy conocido ruso.

-Ah relájate, con enojarte y refunfuñar no vas a ganar nada –Dije tratando de ser amable.

-…me voy a buscar más pistas.-dijo ignorando mi sugerencia.

:…….que le pasara a este?-Mencionamos al mismo tiempo Carlos y yo.

--Nicolahi Ginovaef se alejaba por un callejón oscuro, mientras que nosotros no nos habíamos percatado de que Nina estaba detrás de nosotros con una bandeja con 4 cafés.

-… y Nicolahi a donde va?-preguntó nuestra inocente compañera.

- No se y para ser sincero no me importa-dije mientras tomaba uno de los vasos con café que traía Nina en la mano.

Después de beber el contenido de los vasos le agradecimos a nuestra compañera y comenzamos a sacar deducciones simples de cómo había asesinada la chica…

**Bien al fin termine el primer capitulo,…si se que esta aburrido y no tiene nada de acción, pero es que la acción va a comenzar en el siguiente capitulo(o quizás en el siguiente) en donde se saben mas cosas sobre lo sucedido en la ciudad….en Raccoon ,ya no les cuento mas y les digo que en esta historia voy a meter a todos los personajes buenos de los primeros juegos(pero no como principales)además de algunos malos como Némesis (si ,no estaba muerto ….. andaba de parranda )…bueno sin mas que decir me despido y pido perdón por las faltas de ortografías.**

**PD: déjenme algún rewie porfa,(oye duérmete luego que tengo sueño)cállate y no te metas en mis asuntos ,además, no me des ordenes (si ,te las doy y que?)……bueno como les iba diciendo antes de que mi conciencia me interrumpiera ,ellos y los seguidores del juego son mi mayor inspiración ….me despido y que dios y lucifer estén en sus peores pesadillas…jajajajaja…..(acéptalo nunca vas a ser malo …..)**

**PD2:esta es una versión mejorada del primer Cáp. por que la verdadera estaba muy mal escrita(parecía un libreto de cine del barato) así que lo arregle lo mejor que pude sin cambiar el guión original por supuesto …ya sin mas que decir me despido y me alegro de alguien allá leído esta …no se como decirle a esto así que adiós…XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos o a quien lea el fic …este es mi segundo capitulo y les prometo que aquí apareceran zombies y algo de acción .De ante mano le agradezco los consejos a ****Ezequielhl**** y si ,ahora voy a usar el formato SCRIPT de una buena manera, por que de verdad parecía un libreto de cine (y no del bueno) …..también y como siempre digo RESIDENT EVIL no es mió ….es de capcom .(oigan se han dado cuenta que este torpe tiene un complejo con los puntos suspensivos) bueno y que? es mi fic no el tuyo.Me disculpo por las peleas entre conciencia y yo.bueno aquí vamos o como se diría en España a por el fanfic…..(como m gustaría conocer España)**

RESIDENT EVIL

"THE LAST CHANCE FOR THE FIRST APOCALIPCIS"

( la ultima oportunidad para el primer Apocalipsis)

CAPITULO 2 :"REENCUENTRO Y DESBRIMIENTO"

17 de septiembre del 2009, 18:20 PM

-Caminaba hacia a mi apartamento pensando en Nina y en el caso, de repente sonó el teléfono celular ,lo conteste rápidamente .Era Ariel que al parecer deberás que estaba aburrido en su

Casa (claro como estaba de vacaciones) ,me decía que nos juntáramos al día siguiente en la plaza Raccon a las 12:00 .Le dije que bueno y que le avisara a Héctor y a Marcos .

Empezaba a anochecer, iba a paso lento por mi terapia y también por gusto ,pero algo me saco de mi transe pensativo y me dejo parado en la esquina .

Lo que me llamo la atención era un hombre muy alto que estaba charlando con otro de apariencia mas joven ,este ultimo se me izo conocido por que tenia las mismas gafas negras que Wesker siempre llevaba puestas .

Mientras estos conversaban yo me escondí detrás de un basurero que estaba cerca del lugar por que tenia la mera sospecha de era Wesker y el nunca me dio buena espina .Lo que decían era muy raro así que guarde silencio y escuche todo lo pude.

-Cuanto tiempo mas quieren que siga escondiendo sus crimines?-dijo el hombre sospechoso un poco alterado.

-No se altere agente ,estamos a punto de terminar con la nueva versión de virus-contestaba el tipo alto ,mientras que yo me preguntaba de que cosa hablaban ,pero me intereso así que me quede.

-mmm…..y que hago con los conejillos de indias enviados a los suburbios y lo que es peor ,por que hay de esas cosas sueltas por la ciudad!-dijo el sospechoso sacándose el sombrero y dejando su cabello rubio con corte militar al descubierto.

Me di cuenta de que mis sospechas eran ciertas se trataba de Wesker quien hablaba con el tipo alto, al muy bastardo lo reconocería aunque fuera vestido mujer ,sus gafas negras son inconfundibles (nunca me quiso decir donde las compro).

-Fue un error de algún científico me imagino, todavía no me dicen los detalles ,pero a mi parecer la misma empresa los a soltado para probar su resistencia e inteligencia-manifestó el gigante con su mano moviéndose de un lado a otro como quien dirige una orquesta.

-Y esas cosas piensan?-interrogo Wesker

-solo los que tienen dosis del nuevo virus-respondió el alto

-Y en que consiste el nuevo virus?-

-Eso es confidencial mi querido agente ….pero lo único que te puedo decir es que estos nuevos espécimen son muy difíciles de matar .

-…….y cuando empezaremos hablar de los pagos por mi trabajo en la policía y con el jefe Irons?-pregunto con una cara de avaricia tremenda Wesker.

-Todo a su tiempo agente Wesker ,por ahora solo preocúpese de mantener en silencio nuestros experimentos …..y de no abrir la boca o ya sabes lo te puede ocurrir –dijo riéndose el gigante.

-Lo se ….Ya me tengo que ir ,terminare luego el trabajo para que me paguen y así nunca mas trabajar.-dijo wesler colocándose el sombrero negro(que combinaba con sus gafas).

Ambos tipos se dieron la mano y se fueron por caminos distintos ,yo me quede hay pensando de que cosa hablaban .Aunque no entendía mucho, lo que si comprendí fue que Wesker estaba involucrado en el asunto de la puta y en muchos otro peores aun .

-Decidí investigar a Wesker para delatarlo y quitarle su puesto ,pero me dije que lo haría cuando tuviera mas pruebas las cuales inculpen al bastardo, así que empecé a pensar en otra cosa mientras retomaba el camino a mi casa.

-Mientras ,en la salida de la escuela de música de Raccon City Iván saliendo los últimos estudiantes .Marcos y Héctor eran dos muchachos de mi misma edad ,aparte de ser mis amigos en la escuela secundaria ,ambos eran músicos (el Ariel y yo también lo éramos pero solo por hobie) salidos de banda de la secundaria(igual como nos.) y como les gustaba tanto la música decidieron seguir estudiando y convertirse en músicos profesionales.

Ellos iban comentando algo de nuestra juventud en la secundaria

-Te acuerdas cuando empezábamos a tocar en los conciertos y el mauro(o sea yo) siempre desafinaba al principio .-dijo Marcos riéndose

- Pero por lo menos él se escuchaba no como el Ariel que nunca sonaba en los conciertos-dijo Héctor en forma sarcástica.

-Si ,esos dos eran un verdadero caos como músicos pero no eran tan malos, solo un poco desafinados pero igual la llevaban-concordaron ambos

-Y has sabido algo de ellos?-Pregunto algo extrañado Héctor(oscarin)

-Poco ,el Mauricio esta en practica de detective y el Ariel esta estudiando psicología en la U. DE RACCON CITY-Respondió Marcos

Mientras conversaban ,sonó el celular de oscarin .Miro la pantalla del móvil y vio que se trataba del Ariel, sorprendido se lo enseño a Marcos y este dijo que no le respondiera por que seguramente le iba a pedir dinero prestado para pagar a las demás personas que les debe.

Héctor se rió y haciendo caso omiso contesto el celular.

-Alo? Si?-dijo oscarin(Hector)

-Buena oscarin! Como están el par de músicos?-grito por el audífono Ariel.

-Bien ,estamos saliendo de la facultad –

- Ya compadre ,mañana sábado los quiero a los dos a las 12:00 PM en la plaza de Raccon.-dijo Enérgicamente el segundo.

-Y para que?-pregunto el invitado

-Van o no van?-dijo Ariel.

.Vamos!-Dijo apresurado el primero

-OK ,hasta mañana-dijo el segundo cortando la llamada .

-Que mas da,mañana tenemos que estar en la plaza de Raccon a las 12:00 –dijo oscarin guardando el móvil y avisándole a Marcos ,que todavía estaba medio chocado por la noticia.

Ninguno de nosotros se había visto en mas de un año y era por que estabamos muy ocupados con nuestros estudios.

18 DE SEPTIEMBRE DEL 2009 ,12:30 (LA NOCHE DEL MISMO DIA)

-En un estacionamiento subterráneo, estaba sacando sus cosas de la maleta del automóvil .La chica era una ejecutiva de mas o menos 27 -28 años ,estaba tarareando una canción(WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS) cuando sintió que algo la observaba ,miro hacia todas partes y el subterráneo estaba completamente vacío .

De repente se sintieron voces de quejido .La chica fue a ver que sucedía pensando que era alguien herido ,pero no encontró nada, así que decidió retirarse del sitio y fue a buscar sus cosas al auto .

Después de cerrar rápidamente el susodicho subió corriendo las escaleras abrió la puerta del 1er piso .Al girar la manilla de la puerta algo callo desplomándose en el a los pies de la chica ,era el un cuerpo que estaba totalmente cubierto d sangre y heridas .Al ver el cuerpo, la chica se callo de las escaleras por la impresión y el susto que se había llevado, quedó de nuevo en el subterráneo media mareada por la caída ,así como todavía muy asustada por lo que había visto allá arriba.

Se levanto (apenas si podía hacerlo)y lentamente subió las escaleras .Estaba rezando para que el cuerpo que había visto fuera solo producto de su imaginación y cansancio de la oficina, pero cuando iba llegando al 1er piso el cuerpo sin vida(aparentemente) ahora estaba caminando hacia ella, ni ella se lo creía, pensó que era un broma de alguno de sus vecinos ,pero no era cierto, el muerto estaba caminando hacia ella .

La ejecutiva empezó a bajar rápidamente las escaleras y cuando llego al subterráneo encontró a otra chica que estaba parada al lado de un auto sobre el cadáver de un niño pequeño ,la escena era escalofríate .

Cuando vio esto la chica empezó a gritar desesperadamente y esto atrajo la atención de la muchacha que estaba parada sobre el niño ,la chica tenia medio rostro despellejado y la ropa totalmente ensangrentada y rasgada .Esta se abalanzó sobre la ejecutiva mordiéndole la mano

En una escapatoria rápida la chica le propino una bofetada a la agresora la cual le saco un pedazo de carne de su mano .

La ejecutiva gimiendo de dolor y desesperación empezó a retroceder por donde vino olvidando al monstruo de la escalera .Este apareció detrás de ella y le mordió uno de sus hombros .

La otra zombie rápidamente se lanzo sobre el cuello de la ejecutiva desangrándola y matándola ,los dos mounstros empezaron a devorar a la ejecutiva como caníbales hambrientos, no importaba si era piel ,huesos o músculo ellos solo devoraban…...

18 DE SEPTIEMBRE (para que voy a poner el año , no es asi?) ,02:35 AM

-Me sentía confundido solo podía pensar en dos cosas ,en Nina. Tenia pensado invitarla a un cine la semana entrante y después a comer para terminar declarándome .

Y ensegundo lugar, el por que Wesker tenia acuerdos extraños con otras agencias o empresas extrañas? y lo peor de todo, era el quien era ese hombre sospechoso con el que hablaba? .

-Mientras pensaba en eso estaba limpiando mi pistola ,era una SPIGRO-K de 9 mm personalizada con una mira infrarroja(como la de Leon en RE 4) ,como la pistola era casí toda de plástico era muy fácil de manejar aparte de limpiar y muy liviana de paso

-Después de terminar con el aseo de la pistola y como los viernes siempre quedo con insomnio como hasta las 4 de la mañana(ya era una costumbre hacer eso)encendí el televisor para ver noticias (tenia cable) .

Cambie y cambie y no encontré nada que llamara la atención así que la deje en le canal que quedara (haciendo saping) ,repentinamente quedo en una canal donde se publican ofertas y cosas por el estilo .

Estaban promocionando unas píldoras que te hacían perder 4 años es decir, que rejuvenecía ,lo ofrecía una empresa llamada UMBRELLA y recordé repentinamente que el tipo alto que estaba con Wesker, tenia esa insignia en el abrigo eso me dio para deducir varias cosas……..

-_El cielo estaba gris y muy oscuro no pareciera que estuviera de día ,la lluvia parecía muy bella comparado con el estado actual de la ciudad._

_Mi equipo de tácticas especiales de R.P.D.(STARS)estaba casi intacto solo por una perdida …Rebeca ,ella murió por nuestra culpa aunque halla sido para protegernos .Alpareser somos los unidos sobrevivientes de la ciudad en todo caso Chris y Barry habían salido para ver si quedaba alguna persona viva en cambio Jill y yo no habíamos quedado cuidando a los tres sobrevivientes que quedaban ._

_Eran una niña pequeña de 9 años y su hermano de 13 ,junto con un tipo que era reportero en el diario de Raccon .La comisaría donde nos encontrábamos no era segura y tampoco era muy fácil estar tranquilos con tanto zombie y algún otro monstruo merodeando por las afueras ,además a Jill y mi nos quedaban pocas municiones, yo tenia 7 balas de mágnum y 45 de pistola 9mmy a Jill le quedaba un cargador con 70 balas de su rifle de asalto M4A1 mas unos cuantos casquillos de su escopeta BENELLI ..No creíamos aguantar mucho._

_De un momento a otro las barricadas que habíamos puesto para no dejar pasar a los zombies estaban siendo destruidas por los mismos que cada vez eran mas feroces._

_Dejamos a los hermanos en la oficina de STARS mientras que el periodista (Ben del RE2)iba con una ametralladora MP5 junto con nosotros para derribar a los zombies._

_Yo me puse en la entrada de la puerta que daba a las escaleras del primer piso (las que estaban a lado del cuarto oscuro) y Jill se puso con Ben en la puerta que daba ala biblioteca a la espera del ataque de los zombies._

_Tres zombis atravesaron mi barricada ,desenvaine mi cuchillo de combate y me puse en guardia apuntando con la pistola con una mano y poniendo la otro mano con la cuchilla debajo de la primera._

_El primer zombie se abalanzo sobre mi, le enterré el cuchillo en la frete y con una patada lo envié contra el segundo que venia detrás de el._

_Los dos cuerpos cayeron dejándome a la vista al tercero que venia a paso lento ,le dispare 3 tiros en el cuello y todavía seguía en pie ,saque la cuchilla del primer zombie ya muerto y fui corriendo para enterrársela en el pecho ,cuando lo hice ,cambie de mano la pistola y con la derecha le saque el cuchillo y al mismo tiempo impulse al zombie hacia el piso con una patada en el cuello.Depronto me di cuenta que tenia al zombie que había derribado con el primero justo atrás mió ,me tomo los hombros en señal de morderme el cuello pero alcancé a darle un codazo en la cara, me voltee y el di un disparo certero en la cara que dejo sin vida al monstruo._

_Jill estaba acribillando zombies como una loca ya había matado a 6 y su cargador estaba casi vacío así que izo uso de su BENELI recortada y como eran muchos los zombies que estaban en la puerta intentando entrar los acribillo a todos con 7 tiros de escopeta .Mientras que Ben envés de disparar empezó a fotografiar a los zombies aun vivos(si se puede decir así)Jill no se percato de eso como Ben estaba en la biblioteca escondido en esa parte donde se podía ver una pintura que tenia la posición de los estantes.. _

_Así fue cuando me de improvisto Jill escucho el grito de su acompañante, fue haber lo que sucedió y vio como unos 6 zombies se lo devoraban rápidamente ,al ver esto Jill vació lo que le quedaba de cargador de su M4A1 matando a cuatro monstruos y al ver que se quedo sin balas ni casquillos empezó a retroceder ….los zombies al acorralaron en uno de los estantes y no tenia forma de escapar ,uno de los zombies se lanzo sobre Jill y……….._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Me desperté empapado y no me lo podía creer había tenido la misma pesadilla dos veces y nunca terminaba …..me pregunte por que soñaría con esos momentos ,me preguntaba quien era Jill ,el por que de los zombis y por que amanecía empapado en sudor si ni siquiera me movía cuando dormía………

-Bueno ya eran las 9:30 AM y como no tenia sueño fui a darme un ducha. Pensaba en como terminaba siempre el sueño y por que estaba en la estación de policías,pero mas que nada que eran esas cosas?.

Cuando termine eran mas o menos las 10 y media de la mañana Salí de mi casa en dirección al centro de Raccon City ,por lo general tenia la costumbre de pasearme por hay los sábados .

Iba caminando pasivamente cuando de pronto sentí que alguien me seguía ,mire hacia atrás y no vi a nadie en horizonte .Retome mi camino y comencé a escuchar música .Pero cuando llevaba un poco de camino avanzado volvía a sentir la misma impresión.

Me que de un rato parado haciendo como que me abrochaba una zapatilla y de repente vi una sombra detrás de un árbol . Salí corriendo en su dirección pensando que era bandido tratando de asaltarme.

El sospechoso empezó a correr en dirección contraria ,le alcancé a tomar el brazo y como yo llevaba unas gafas obscuras no pude distinguir si era hombre o mujer ,caímos fuertemente en el pasto de la plaza .

Caí sobre el sospechoso y mi mano quedo postrada en su pecho, hay me cuenta me di cuenta de que se trataba de una mujer (aunque me gusto comprobarlo).Mi rostro miro la cara de mi sospechosa reconociendo en ella un rostro familiar .

-Era Nina ,me sorprendí mucho al ver de que se trataba de ella y mas aun cuando me di cuenta que todavía tenia la mano frustrada en su pequeño pero lindo seno.

Ambos nos sonrojamos al ver la penosa escena. Retire mi mano rápidamente y me hice para atrás de un salto.

-Nina quedo con las rodillas cruzadas en el pasto y con sus manos cubriéndose sus pechos .

,tenia la cara roja como un tomate al igual que yo.

Ninguno de los dos pronunciaba palabra alguna, hasta que ella dijo tímidamente :

-lo si ..siento mucho….-

-no ,perdóname a mi ,nunca quise hacer lo que hice solo fue un accidente-dije muy apenado por lo ya hecho(aunque sinceramente no me arrepiento).

-noooooo ,es mi culpa por seguirte ….yo solo corría mi trote matutino y cuando te vi no se porque decidí seguirte –Dijo la tierna chica que estaba todavía en el pasto del parque.

-déjame ayudarte –le dije dándole mi mano en señal de perdón .

Volví a disculparme y empezamos a caminar sin ninguna dirección aparente …..

Charlamos durante un hora aproximadamente ,me dijo muchas que no sabia sobre ella .

Me contó porque ella entro a ser detective de homicicidios y era por que tenia que vengar la muerte de su padre el cual fue asesinado en su presencia por su tío .Como la policía no creía en la confesión de un niña de 10 años el caso se cerro y el tío nunca fue castigado.

-Cuando me hablaba realmente mente no le prestaba mucha atención a su comentario si no que mas me interesaba su lindo y tierno rostro de niña buena .Hasta que me di que por su delicada cara corría una pequeña pero brillante lagrima ,no se como pero sin pensarlo mi mano actuó sola y con mi dedo índice se la seque ,nos quedamos mirando fijamente durante unos segundos y nuestros rostros empezaron a aproximarse ,cuando de pronto y desafortunadamente sonó mi celular, el cual nos saco a ambos de nuestro lindo encuentro. Respondí de mala gana:

-Alo? Si!

-Ya po imbesil a que hora vas a llegar!-dijo na voz que se hacia familiar.

-ES CIERTO LO OLVIDE!-Dije saltando de la silla en que estábamos sentados

-Ya ….voy en camino espérenme un poco.-

Corte y me despedí rápidamente con beso en la frente de Nina ,la cual se puso roja y solo pudo testicular dos palabras y muy despacio.-Adiós! ……..cuídate.

Le sonreí y salí corriendo en dirección hacia un taxi mientras que la sensible chica se quedaba como una inocente paloma en la jaula de su amo. .

Cuando iba corriendo hacia el taxi mire atrás ,donde estaba Nina la cual todavía sentada en la banca con una linda sonrisa en su juvenil rostro.

**-Ya al fin termine el segundo capitulo de mi rara historia(la cual no quedo muy buena)ah cállate la cosa es mía.**

**Bueno como les iba diciendo ,en la historia aparecieron unos personajes muy conocidos y los puse por que a mí también me gustan mucho ,sobretodo Jill ……les prometo que mi siguiente capitulo pondré a varios mas (pero no como principales)**

**Ya sin mas que decir me despido con un saludo para MIDORI LA DEL FIC DE LA MANSION Y DONDE ELLA MISMA SE PERSONALIZA CON Jill, le digo que siga así por que esta muy bien (no crees que se lo deberías decir en un rewie)ahhhhhh da lo mismo……..ya adiós y que DIOS Y LUCIFER LOS AMPARE. **

**PD:por favor déjenme algún rewie para que el trabajo valga la pena- **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello a todos .Este es el tercer capitulo de la historia mas egocéntrica que eh hecho y publicado(jajaja de verdad se quere el compadre este) ,en este cap. explico varias cosas de la historia como** **el por que de lo ocurrido en los sueños medios raros que tengo.**

**De antemano agradezco los consejos que me han dado en ambas historias que tengo en la pagina (la otra es ¿HAS JUGADO DEMASIADO RESIDENT EVIL? por que…..así que si se les plazca y están aburridos léanla por favor.)y les reitero que si tienen alguna queja contra las películas del juego,(la 1 y la APOCALIPSIS) los sigo por que en ambas no mantuvieron la historia base y…….ya no sigo, mejor empecemos con lo nuestro.**

**-RESIDENT EVIL NO ES MIO , SUS PERSONAJES TAMPOCO ,UMBRELLA MENOS Y LO PEOR DE TODO ES QUE SHERRY TAMPOCO….SNIF…MALDITOOOOOS LOS DE CAPCOM .CREARON EL MEJOR JUEGO DE SOBREVIVENCIA Y NO LE VENDEN LOS DERECHOS A LOS FANATICOS!. **

RESIDENT EVIL

"THE LAST CHANCE FOR THE FIRST APOCALIPCIS"

( la ultima oportunidad para el primer Apocalipsis)

CAPITULO 3."EL COMIENZO DEL FINAL"

17 de Septiembre del 2009 ,12:23 PM

-Iba como loco gritándole al conductor del taxi ,así como muy alterado y contento por que con Nina iba progresando (buen motivo como para estar contento).

Llegando a la plaza de Raccoon City (N DE AUTOR :así se escribe ,sorry por no hacerlo bien pero ahora me di cuenta) Salí corriendo del taxi ,tirándole varios dólares al conductor ,el cual me quedo mirando con una cara de pocos amigos como si quisiera matarme por lo hecho.

Estaban los tres ,como me lo suponía ,estaban igual a como los conocía en la escuela secundaria.

Al parecer estaban hablando de música entre ellos (Héctor y Marcos) ,el único que se dio cuenta que había llegado fue Ariel, el cual al verme lanzo un grito de salvación(por que quien no se aburre oyendo a esos dos hablar de música) .

-AL FIN LLEGASTE , MALDITO BASTARDO!-Grito desconsideradamente mi buen amigo.

-NO TODAVIA ESTOY EN EL PARQUE TRATANDO DE ENGRUPIRME A UNA AMIGA (sarcásticamente)!-Le respondí sin importar que la demás gente nos estuviera mirando un tanto extrañado .(y eso de verdad que ocurre)

-QUE!-

-Nada OH…. Y como están? – dije tratando de sacarme la pregunta ya formada por mi amigo

-BIEN ¡!-Contestando en coro el trío de idiotas…

Empezamos una larga charla sobre nuestro estado actual. Después comenzamos a caminar sin un rubro aparente, diciendo lo bien que lo pasábamos en la escuela y en la banda.

Llegamos no se como a un centro comercial en el cual vendían cosas como juegos y objetos OTAKU ,empezamos a recorrerlo tranquilamente ,viendo y comprando **_Merchant easy _**(juguetes pequeños , llaveros y demás estupideces raras) ,especialmente de FINAL FANTASY Y RESIDENT EVIL (_el juego en mi historia acontecía en otra parte y no en Raccoon City_).

Sin darnos cuenta terminamos en una tienda de armas blancas y decidimos entrar para ver la mercancía.

En la tienda había toda clase de cuchillos, navajas, sables, katanas y otras de una muy rara forma. Como andábamos con dinero y teníamos para gastar de más cada uno compro la que mas le gusto.

Marcos eligió un espada con una forma no muy particular ni tampoco muy extravagante, Héctor se decidió por una katana muy parecida a la que usaba Runouri Kenshin (ya que el era OTAKU asumido no era difícil de imaginar) ,Ariel compro una daga pequeña y de forma rectangular la cual era igual al puñal progresivo de los EVANGELION y finalmente yo al cual no le interesan mucho las armas blancas ,por lo menos no como las de fuego, elegí una cuchilla simple .(igual a la de LEON de RE 4).

-Compramos algo de ropa según el estilo de cada uno y nos fuimos a comer algo en un restaurante cualquiera .La fachada de este no era mala, así como la atención y la comida. Cada uno ordeno a su gusto.

El par de músicos ordenaron lo mismo ya que tenían gustos muy parecidos ,el Ariel ordeno algo así como langosta con salsa blanca acompañado de una pasta media amarilla ,yo únicamente ordene unos espaguetis con salsa boloñesa mas un vino de mi parte.

Comimos lentamente mientras platicábamos de las estupideces que hacíamos en los ensayos de la banda de la escuela., aunque hubiera sido mejor no sacar el tema por que oscarin y marcos empezaron a emborracharse en la platica .así como, aburrirnos a nosotros también.

Terminada la cena cada uno pago lo suyo mas algo de propina que le dejamos al mesero por soportarnos…Ya que gritamos y reímos muy fuerte ,molestando a los demás comedores cercanos.

Ya había anochecido y teníamos la idea de ir a carretear (carretear :significa ir a fiestas y no aparecer durante varios días ) pero antes de que fuéramos a molestar a alguna parte Ariel nos detuvo acordándose de algo importante al parecer .

-Antes de irnos acompáñenme a ver como esta ella?...será rápido no se preocupen-Dijo este con una cara de preocupación .

-ELLAAAAA?-La expresión sonó como un coro por parte del par de músicos.

-Quien es ella?-pregunto marcos extrañado y con una cara de asombro innombrable

-No me digas que te casaste al fin…. Y fue con la Jazmín, no es así?-Continuo Oscarin con la misma cara que tenia Marcos .

-Ya la conocerán –dije mientras nos levantamos de la mesa para retomar el camino.

-Vamos que ya es muy tarde, le dije que volvería temprano a casa – menciono Ariel para que nos apresuráramos un poco.

-jejejeje…mira que ironía –agregue sarcásticamente

-Haaa cállate ..A ella no me gusta preocuparla-

-quien será?-preguntándose uno a otro el par de músicos.

Tomamos un taxi y nos dirigimos a la casa de mi amigo, la cual quedaba muy lejos de donde estábamos ,nos acomodamos en el asiento de atrás únicamente para molestar al conductor ,dentro del taxi nos fuimos callados y muy apretados por la entupida idea .

Yo quede en la ventana izquierda , oscarin y marcos juntos en medio y Ariel en la otra ventana… El silencio era mutuo por parte de nosotros ,tanto el par de músicos se susurraban cosas muy raras .

Lentamente nos acercamos (N/A :cada uno por su extremo) para oír mejor lo que decían.

(lo que este escrito en letra cursiva es dicho en voz baja)

-_Como crees que sea ….-_pregunto oscarin en voz baja.

-_No lo se …pero ya sabremos cuando lleguemos_- respondió el otro.

-_mmmm…que haremos cuando llegamos a casa_- interrogo el primero.

-_Que queres hacer?...?_

_-No se ,lo que hicimos ayer ..podría ser?-_

_-_nosotros al oír esto hicimos como si durmiéramos, pero solo para que pudieran hablar tranquilos (sospechábamos algo pero queríamos comprobarlo) ya que si hacíamos algo ellos no querrían hablar por miedo a que los rechazáramos.

-_queres o no? Si no te gusto lo del otro día lo podríamos mejorar- _pregunto el mismo.

-_Bueno…- _respondió oscarin, reposando en el hombro de marcos.

Sin mas que poder escuchar, por que ya se habían callado, hicimos como si de repente despertáramos para poder charlar de algo(aunque nos iba costar mucho entablar una conversación después de saber que Vivian juntos y que eran gay) para poder romper la cariñosa escena que habían entablado y que nosotros los hicimos reaccionar cuando despertamos.

-Al fin llegamos a unos departamentos en la zona media de Raccoon, eran grandes pero no muy llamativos. Entramos rápidamente por que teníamos prisa por salir rápido ya que el taxi nos iba a estar esperando para dejarnos de nuevo en el restaurante.

Entramos en el departamento, el cual milagrosamente estaba ordenado(Ariel nunca había sobresaltado en el orden de su casa)…Nos quedamos boquiabiertos al ver que la casa también estaba limpia y que se podía ver el suelo.

-ES..EST…Esta todo muy …li..limpio y ordenado!-Dijimos los tres invitados al mismo tiempo.

-Le he dicho que no lo haga pero no me hace caso…-Dijo Ariel al ver nuestra expresión .

-Entiéndelo, nadie te hace caso-Agregue saliendo de mi show por la impresión que me había llevado.

-De pronto se escucharon pequeños pasos que al parecer venían rápidamente a nuestro encuentro…

-ONEEE CHANNNNN!...llegaste….-Se escucho una voz muy dulce como la de una niña.

-No me digas así…!-

-ONEE?-me pregunte interiormente

-CHAN?-se preguntaron los otros dos pero en voz alta.

-Nos pusimos a reír tan fuerte que nuestro amigo se enojo al ver como nos revolcábamos en el piso.

-De que se RIEN?-pregunto este enojado al vernos reírnos de la expresión usada por la chica.

-jajajajajaja-no pudimos articular palabra alguna.

-ONEEE CHANN!-se volvió a escuchar la voz dulce de la niña.

-Muy de pronto y sin darnos cuenta entro en el recibidor una chica de unos 12 años de cabello rubio y melenado .La chica llevaba puesta una camisa que le quedaba grande y una falda que le llegaba hasta las rodillas (algo así como chii-de chobits)

La niña se lanzo sobre nuestro amigo y sin dejarle decir nada (a nosotros tampoco) le dio fuerte abrazo, esto hizo que mi amigo casi perdiera el equilibrio, pero controlándose la recibió entre sus brazos.

Me sentí algo raro al verla, me la imaginaba de una forma muy distinta, y yo el era único que la concia no en persona claro si no que por comentarios que me había dicho Ariel .Pero al verla me di cuenta que era mas linda de lo que me imaginaba…

La niña al vernos se desprendió rápidamente de su querido acompañante, el cual la regaño por hacer siempre lo mismo.

-Quienes son ellos?-pregunto inocentemente.

-Son los que te mencione, te acuerdas?-

-mmmm…quien es el amiguin?-volvió a preguntar.

-Es el –dijo Ariel apuntándome.

La chica quedo mirándome durante un rato, sus ajos color azul marino me estaban empezando a poner nervioso hasta que ella misma fue la que rompió el silencio que inundaba el apartamento.

-hola!-fue lo único que me dijo.

-hola...Como estas Reichel!-

-Bien y tu?-me respondió con una leve sonrisa en su juvenil rostro.

-Bien, gracias !-

Me sorprendí al ver la educación de la niña, no muchos niños preguntan a sus mayores ¿Cómo están ?o ¿Cómo te ha ido? Sin antes haberlos conocidos.

-Y quienes son los otros dos?-Pregunto de nuevo la adorable niña.

-El de la derecha es Héctor-respondió mi amigo.

-Oscarin?-dijo la niña sin temor a represalias por parte de su protector a causa de su incómoda pregunta.

-El mismo –respondió Héctor con una sonrisa en el rostro (el ya se había acostumbrado a su apodo durante la escuela).

-Y el otro es marcos –continuo Ariel.

-……-No hubo saludo, ni siquiera una mirada de agrado de parte de la niña hacia Marcos, quien ya la había saludado.

Después de las presentaciones fuimos hacia la sal de estar, la cual era muy pequeña pero muy acogedora gracias a los arreglos que había hecho Reichel en esta.

- Y se van a quedar mucho tiempo, para prepara algo de comer?-Pregunto la niña al ver que nos sentábamos y nos acomodábamos en el sofá de la sala de estar.

No…solo veníamos a decirte que te durmieras pronto por que hoy no me iba a quedar en casa –Dijo Ariel acariciándole sus dorados cabellos.

Mientras ellos hablaban yo estaba absorbido en mis pensamientos, trataba de acordarme de lo que me había contado Ariel un día, del como había sido que Reichel llegara a su vida tan repentinamente que ni el se lo creía.

La niña había sido enviada a varios psicólogos por causa de que nadie le creía la verdad de la muerte su familia, la cual era haber visto a su padre matar a su hermano y a su madre enfrente de ella ,lo mas importante para ella no fue el ver morir a sus seres queridos si no el como murieron.

Según lo que me había contado Ariel de la niña, lo cual no era mucho, esta había visto a su padre un científico que trabajaba en la empresa UMBRELLA de productos farmacéuticos ,"comerse" a su madre y hermano a causa de una enfermedad desconocida. Durante ese incidente la niña había salido corriendo de su casa por lo que había visto... corrió hasta la comisaría mas cercana, llevando con ella lo que siempre uso para dormir, su oso de felpa.

Al tiempo de ese incidente fue puesta a varios exámenes psicológicos, pero ninguno demostró que ella estaba loca y por eso fue puesta a cargo de un Psicólogo. En practica… Ariel, quien se termino encariñando mucho con ella haciendo que la niña casi olvidara su oscuro pasado y haciéndolo ver como su hermano mayor.

Yo únicamente miraba a la niña y no podía explicar el por que le toco vivir una experiencia tan dolorosa a una niña tan linda e inocente como ella y lo que mas me inquietaba era el como termino viviendo con mi amigo ,quien era solo un "aprendiz" y no con un profesional o con una familia adoptiva…pero el destino es así y es mejor no preguntarme tantas cosas.

Mientras que la conversación entre mi amigo y la niña continuaba yo solo pensaba…

-mmm…y adonde van a ir?-Consultó nuevamente la niña .

-No lo sabemos todavía…pero no llegare hasta mañana así que duérmete pronto, yo cerrare todo antes de irme.- Dijo Ariel

-Bueno...-

-Oye, cuando vas a venir a visitarnos…?-me pregunto la niña ,sacándome de pensamiento absurdo que tenia o hubiera tenido

-mmm….no lo se cuando, tenga tiempo quizás-Respondí.

-Por que?-pregunte rápidamente.

Entonces la niña se me acerco al oído y me dijo:

-_Solo quería preguntarte algo…así que ven pronto!-_me dijo casi susurrándome al oído.

-Bueno-fue lo único que respondí.

Sin tener mas que decir o hacer, nos levantamos de nuestro cómodo asiento y empezamos despedirnos de la niña, que parecía agotada por los trabajos caseros y el estudio.

-Adiós, nos vemos!-dije a la niña .

-Xao …ven pronto- me respondió

-Sayonara… -se despidió oscarin.

-bye bye!-lo hizo también Reichel.

-Hasta pronto-dijo marcos.

-………-Reichel no hizo ninguna señal ni siquiera una mirada.

-Hasta mañana…-grito Ariel desde la puerta.

-Que te valla bien!-dijo la niña a su tutor…

**-Bien, termine el Cáp. Por que ahora voy a empezar con la masacre en la ciudad , ojala que sigan leyendo esta seudo fic.**

**Sin mas que Agregar y dando gracias a todos los que me dejan rewies en el has jugado mucho RE me despido. XD **


End file.
